Usuario:Gángster Tommy
Si a través de la página descubres que casi siempre digo Gángsters, no pienses que soy un tarado chupapollas como OG Loc. Este usuario se ha ganado al 100% el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Bienvenidos a la página de Gángster Tommy, espero que te guste y que yo te sea un buen amigo en la enciclopedia. No presumo, pero te aseguro que acabas de llegar a la página de usuario en SEGUNDO lugar de tamaño. Ficha personal * Nacionalidad: Argentina * Mi nombre: Fernando Patricio Amado (no se burlen de mi apellido) * Mi Ciudad Ficticia Favorita: Vice City * Mi articulo preferido: Shogun Showdown (me siento feliz y orgulloso por crearlo). * Misión favorita: Saint Mark's Bistro * Mi vehiculo favorito: Banshee (estilo Vice City) * Mi arma favorita: La Volcan Minigun (búsquenla como Minigun) * Mis juegos Favoritos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Mi número favorito: 4. * Mi personaje favorito: Tommy Vercetti. * Cumpleaños: 13 de Octubre. * Mi canción favorita: Let It Be (The Beatles). * Mi canción favorita de alguna radio GTA: Hold The Line(Toto-GTA: SA). Four Little Diamonds (Electric Light Orchestra-GTA: VC). I'm left. You're right. She's gone (Giorgio Moroder-GTA: LCS). Lick it up (Kiss-GTA: VCS). She's on Fire (Amy Holland-GTA 3) * Wiki Año: 27 de Junio. * Banda favorita: Grove Street Families. * Mafia favorita: Leone * Emisoras Favoritas:Flash FM (GTA: VC). Lips 106 (GTA 3). K-DST (GTA: SA). Flashback FM (GTA: LCS). V-Rock (GTA: VCS). Mi lema Si juegas con fuego te quemarás los dedos Mis objetivos Ganar algún premio. Ya tengo una medalla de plata, pero igual quiero un premio que otro usuario me otorgue. Lo que me pasa Mis papás me sacaron el castigo y ya puedo jugar a la PlayStation 2, solo por una hora por día. Me compré el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas para PC. Solo me lo dejan jugar una hora por día. Mis Userboxes Mis amigos GTA Imagen:Claude_Informal.jpg|Claude, uno de los dueños de Liberty City y el de Anywhere City. Si me molestas te disparará, te llevará a Anywhere City, te disparará otra vez y te matará. Imagen:ClaudeSpeedin2.JPG|Claude Speed, el dueño de Anywhere City y uno de los de Liberty City. Como acabo de decir, luego de matarte te quemará y te tirará por todos los puentes de Anywhere City. Imagen:TommyVercettiViejoAmigoVC.JPG|Tommy, uno de los dueños de Vice City. Si me molestas te tirará al mar y te cortará la cabeza. Imagen:Mike.jpg|Mike, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas, te atravesará quinientos disparos. Imagen:CarlJohn.JPG|CJ, dueño de San Andreas. Si me molestas te hará un aguacero de balas. Imagen:ToniLCS.JPG|Toni, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas te acuchillará. Imagen:VictorVanceVCS.JPG|Vic, uno de los dueños de Vice City. Si me molestas, tomará su AK-47 y te mostrará la otra vida. Imagen:Gta4-niko-bellic.jpg|Niko, uno de los dueños de Liberty City. Si me molestas te tirará de la Estatua de la Felicidad y te desollará. Mis historias Éstas son mis historias creadas, si te parecen cortas o sin tiempo para hacerla o sin originalidad, te cagas en tu propia mierda: *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City 2° Parte *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City 3° Parte *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City 2° Parte *Historias:Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City 3° Parte Mis vehículos Imagen:Rhino SA.JPG|Mi lindo coche Imagen:Gallery84.jpg|Mi lindo helicóptero. Imagen:Launch2.jpg|Mi linda lancha. Imagen:Jetpack_GTA.JPG|Mi linda especialidad para cuando estoy cansado. Imagen:Vortex.jpg|Mi lindo todoterreno. Imagen:PCJ600LCS.JPG|Mi linda moto. Imagen:QuadSA.JPG|Mi linda cuatrimoto. Imagen:JetSkyVCS.JPG|Mi linda moto de agua. Mis variaciones de vehículos Imagen:GangBurrito.jpg|Más rapido que el normal. Imagen:DiabloStallionLCS.JPG|Una variación del Stallion. Imagen:Bickle'76.jpg|Manejo este impresionante vehículo (no soy taxista XD). Imagen:BorgnineTaxi.JPG|Manejo este lindo y resistente Cabbie. Imagen:Zebra_cab.jpg|Otro de mis mejores vehículos Mis variaciones de aviones y helicópteros Imagen:Vcn.jpg|Una variación del Maverick. Imagen:News_chopper2.jpg|Otra variación especial. Mis variaciones de motos Imagen:AngelVC.JPG|Variando las freeways Imagen:AvengerLCS.jpg Mis armas Imagen:TommyVercettiBate.jpg|Mi arma de cuerpo a cuerpo. Imagen:Sil9mmSA.JPG|Mi pistola con silenciador. Imagen:Granada.JPG|Mi arma para lanzar. Imagen:Spas.jpg|Mi escopeta. Imagen:SMG_SA.JPG|Mi arma sub-fusil. Imagen:Laserscopelcs.jpg|Mi rifle de francotirador. Imagen:ToniM4.JPG|Mi rifle de asalto. Imagen:Minigun_special.jpg|Mi arma pesada. Mis bandas amigas Imagen:GROVESTREETFAMILIES.JPG|Los Grove Street Families. Imagen:Gallery131b.jpg|La "firma" de los Grove Street Families. Imagen:Vercetti_Gang.jpg|Los Vercetti Gang. Imagen:CubansVC.JPG|Los Cubanos. Imagen:Varrios_Los_Aztecas.jpg|Los Varrios Los Aztecas. Imagen:TheLeones3.JPG|Los Leone. Imagen:Familialeone.jpg|La "firma" de los Leone. Imagen:MountainCloudBoys.JPG|Los Mountain Cloud Boys. Yo: Gángster Tommy ¡¡Hola!! Mi nombre es Gángster Tommy, tengo 10 años (nací en el 1997) y mi fecha de nacimiento es el 13 de Octubre. Mi nombre completo es Fernando Patricio Amado. Mi color favorito es el azul, y al igual que muchos me gustan bandas clásicas (Queens, The Beatles, Phil Collins,Creedence Clearwater Revival, etc). Mi intención es ayudar lo más posible esta Wikipedia. Soy fanático de Tommy Vercetti (Mi nombre lo dice), aunque mi juego favorito es el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Mi cudad favorita es San Andreas. Vivo en Argentina. Mi auto favorito es el Banshee (estilo Vice City) y mi moto preferida es la PCJ-600. Mi arma preferida es la MP5. Yo no conocía los juegos GTA, hasta que un amigo me invitó a su casa y me mostró el GTA 3 edicion especial (Como el Ultimate GTA: Vice City, con ropajes nuevos, entre ellos Novy). También ese amigo tenía el Vice City, y otro amigo el Liberty City Stories y desde entonces me gustan estos juegos. El Ultimate GTA:Vice City es una versión especial del juego, con los mismos coches modificados en Ferraris,etc, y con dos nuevos ropajes para Tommy: Ulimate GTA, que es casi igual a la ropa de Tommy, pero con una chaqueta que dice Ultimate. La otra se llama Tim Jones, y le da un traje verde a Tommy, y algunos piensan que esa era la versión BETA de Tommy. Además el Ultimate GTA: Vice City tiene un puente extra para conectarse con la otra isla. El GTA 3 tiene el traje especial de Novy, la versión BETA de Claude, pero no recuerdo que tenga otras ropas. No miento, exepto en caso de necesidad. Tampoco soy de los que se creen esos nuevos juegos, como el GTA: Río de Janeiro y otros, que mis amigos dicen. Mis premios Lugares donde me oculto Imagen:OceanViewHotel.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su lujoso departamento. Imagen:Mansion.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:JohnsonHouse.JPG|CJ, Sweet y Kendl me dejan vivir y/o ocultarme en su casa. Imagen:MansionLeoneLCS.JPG|Toni me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:Piso.jpg|Vic me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su suite de Climeno. Imagen:'s manor.jpg|CJ y Madd Dogg me dejan vivir y/o ocultarme en su mansión. Imagen:ApartmentNewport.JPG|Toni me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su lujoso apartamento. Imagen:Hymancondo.JPG|Tommy me deja vivir y/o ocultarme en su edificio Hyman Condo. Mis juegos Gta Imagen:GrandTheftAuto3.JPG|Lindo juego... ¿No te parece? 2001 y Liberty City. Claude no te defraudará. Imagen:GTAViceCityPS2.JPG|¡Que grande el juego! 1986 y Vice City. Tommy me tiene fascinado. Imagen:GTASA.JPG|¡Me tienen que dar una semana para viajar de una punta a otra del mapa!. 1992 y San Andreas. CJ es uno de los mejores personajes. Imagen:GTALCSPS2.JPG|¡Mafia, cuidado! 1998 y Liberty City. Toni, un Capo que no me defrauda. Imagen:GTAViceCityStoriesPSP.JPG|¡Vaya gráficos! 1984 y Vice City. Vic, el Imperial que me impresiona. GTA 3: Este lo tuve una vez en Play Station 2 y me dejó de funcionar (pero lo jugué en la PC de un amigo). GTA: VC: Este lo tuve una vez en Play Station 2, me dejó de funcionar y lo re-compré para Play Station 2 y me volvió a dejar de funcionar. GTA: SA: Este lo compré para Play Station 2 y me dejó de funcionar, lo re-compré y me volvió a dejar de funcionar. Luego lo compré para PC y lo estoy usando. GTA: LCS: Este lo compré para PS2 y dejó de funcionar, lo volví a comprar y me lo llegué al 100%. Aún me anda. GTA: VCS: Este lo compré y me dejó de funcionar. El GTA 1 lo jugué en la casa de unos amigos y el GTA 2 también lo tenían pero no funcionaba. Notas El GTA: VC, GTA: LCS y el GTA: VCS le completé todas las misiones. El GTA: SA aún no termino (muchas misiones) y el GTA: 3 me falta realizar el último trabajo de Donald Love y la de los teléfonos públicos de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Cuando era más pequeño, usaba trucos. Ahora ni el más mínimo.Excepto el GTA: San Andreas de PC de mi amigo,jejejeje. Cómo llege a la GTE Un día cuando era más pequeño y usaba trucos, los buscaba en Internet y encontré la página. Luego me olvide del nombre de la página y entonces no buscaba trucos, hasta que volví a encontrar la página y me registré. Por eso es que cumpliré Wikiaños el 27 de Junio, fecha en la cuál me registré. Les mando un saludo a todos, y si quieren hablarme solo usen mi página de discusión. Más notas (XD) No uso mods ni trainers ni trucos (aunque si pudiera me instalaría el Hot Coffee y el GTA: SA Master Mission Mod. Mí único premio fue de una medalla de plata en los concursos por el art. Shogun Showdown. Estuve nominado para el Usuario del Mes de Agosto, pero Diego Jaimes ganó. Amigos Mis amigos están en el infobox, pero mis mejores amigos son Mike-GTA, ViceCityFan y Kapo11. Encuesta ¿Qué Protagonista te gusta más? Claude Tommy Vercetti CJ Toni Cipriani Vic Vance Niko Bellic Yo pienso que el mejor personaje es Tommy (viva Thomas XD), porque es ese tipo robusto que piensa antes de hacer, se toma las cosas como deben ser, más bien es el mejor personaje. No piensen como otros que dicen que es un matón que soluciona todo en violencia, por ejemplo: CJ enterró vivo a un capataz SOLO POR INSULTAR A SU HERMANA. Toni mató a Casa a hachazos, tomó su carne y la vendió SOLO POR NO PAGAR LA SEGURIDAD DE SU MADRE. Tommy no hace eso. El que menos me gusta es Claude, que hace todo lo que le piden, no piensa nada, y no tiene sus propias misiones para hacer lo que el quiere para encontrar a Catalina, solo hace lo que le piden, aunque sea arriesgado. ¿Qué juego GTA te gusta más? GTA 3 GTA: VC GTA: SA GTA: LCS GTA: VCS GTA: 4 El que me gusta más es el GTA: LCS. Porque aunque no sea el San Andreas, tiene muchas cosas mejores. En el GTA: SA la gente que te habla solo mueve las manos girandolas. Aquí hacen bien los movimientos, además tiene muchos desafíos y nuevos coches. El que menos me gusta es el GTA 3, no por su calidad gráfica, si no por que los de Rockstar no hacían que el jefe te dijera por que tiene X problema y te manda a hacer X cosas. Solo te ordena y lo haces. ¿Qué historia te gusta más? La de GTA: 3. Claude es traicionado por Catalina y busca venganza. La de GTA: VC. Tommy es soltado de la cárcel y Sonny lo mete en Vice City para un intercambio que sale mal, y Tommy se queda para descubrir al traidor y recuperar el dinero y la droga. La de GTA: SA. CJ vuelve a San Andreas desde Liberty City para ver el entierro de su madre, y se queda para encontrar al que la mató y renacer a los Grove Street Families de las cenizas. La de GTA: LCS. Toni vuelve a Liberty City luego de estar escondido por 4 años por matar a un gangster rival y esperaba que Salvatore Leone, el Don, reconociera lo que había hecho y lo ingresara en la familia, pero encuentra que Salvatore lo reemplazó con Vincenzo Cilli. Toni hace de todo por ganarse el respeto de Salvatore. La de GTA: VCS. Vic se pone a trabajar en el éjercito para pagar el médico de Pete, su hermano emfermo de asma. Pero su jefe estaba interesado en putas y droga y le encarga cosas que hacen que Vic sea hechado del ejército, entonces entiende que solo puede ganar dinero construyendo un imperio. La de GTA 4. Niko emigra de Serbia a Liberty City para vivir un sueño americano, ya que su primo Roman le decía que tenía todo, pero al llegar descubre que solo es dueño de una empresa de taxis y es persguido por atones a los que le debe dinero, entonces Niko vuelve a su vida de matón para cuidarse de si mimo y a Roman. La que más me gusta es la de GTA: SA, porque es una historia muy apasionante llena de aventuras y desventuras. La que menos me gusta es la de GTA: LCS, porque es un poco tonta y no es tan apasionante. Mis Artículos creados Bringing the House Down The Scilian Gambit Dead Meat Love on the Rocks Baile sobre ruedas La página de ViceCityFan versión 2 Shogun Showdown Fotos de Barbara Schternvart y Kathie Zhan Fotos de la vida real Introducción (VCS) Aviso: Los artículos están ordenados así: Los de arriba son los primeros que hice y los de abajo los más recientes. Mis imagenes Imagen:Screen45.jpg Imagen:ObjetoSPANK.jpg Imagen:Gta_Vice City.jpg Imagen:LittleJacobguns.jpg Imagen:Noviasfotos.jpg Imagen:Reallife.jpg Imagen:PeterSmith.jpg Aviso: Las imagenes están puestas desde la primera subida hasta la última que subí. Mi firma :::Mike-GTA Studios™ Todos los derechos reservados al autor. Gángster Tommy